As conventional image encoding methods, the ITU-T Standards called H.26x or the ISO/IEC standards called MPEG-x have been known (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, as a new standard, the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) method (for example, see Non Patent Literature 2) has been considered.